


From Afar

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1,545 words of Sam's thoughts on Dean and Cas' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> ALRIGHT, this fanfiction was done for the prompt sent to me by the ever lovely Valentia: _"So I just had this idea for the canonverse: How about a fic about Sam's POV and how he actually experiences/sees Dean and Cas together? What would he think seeing them kiss or just in general living with them as they are a couple? Smut can be mentioned but since it's Sam's POV no explicit description. - Valentia"_ And let me just say that I know that this is short, I wrote it in one sitting, you were probably looking for more dialogue and active scenes but this is what came from my brain and went right to the keyboard!! I hope that all of you guys like this fic regardless!!

Sam liked Cas, I mean, of course he liked Cas, Cas was the one who pulled Dean from Hell and pieced him together. Plus Cas was a great guy, or, angel, whatever, you get it. And for awhile he just looked at Cas, then at Dean, and he looked at them separately. But then, they started to melt together.

Dean was always quick to defend Cas, he was always the one saying that Cas was family. He made sacrifices for Cas, ones that Cas returned. Sam thought not much of it, he thought about the whole profound bond and all that, figuring that that made up for it. But then the longing glances came along, ones that were hard to miss. And then there would be tension, and it actually bordered on sexual tension. So, Sam didn’t really look at them as Cas and then Dean, two separate people. He looked at them as Dean and Cas. As one.

Sam would be lying if he said he never thought of them together. Cas with all his, ‘Hello, Dean’s’ and Dean with all his awkward reactions to things when Cas was around, and those longing glances. It was hard to not imagine them as a couple. Maybe it was weird, maybe it was wrong, especially when Dean was so decidedly _straight_. Sam had a great laugh at that one. He obviously never pushed it, never even brought it up, but with the way Dean looked at some guys, the way he talked and acted around them, it kinda screamed, ‘Bisexual!’ So, Sam didn’t have any qualms about thinking of Dean with a guy.

It was a secret thing inside of Sam’s head, something that he tried not to think of because thinking of his older brother and one of his friends kissing or holding hands was probably not what a normal person did. So, Sam just had secret little smiles to himself when Dean and Cas would have one of their little staring contests or the tension in the room was thick and _definitely_ sexual. It was kinda cute. But it got annoying.

Cas and Dean stayed like that for what felt like forever. Cas hung around the bunker more, more eye contact, more tension, more of all this unsaid thing that Sam had secretly claimed as one big giant crush on both of their sides. And it went on and on and on until Sam just wanted to shove them together so that they could kiss and Sam could stop having to deal with all the tension. Sam thought that it would never end, that he’d have to deal with these two idiots forever. But, he was wrong.

\---

It was a hunt that Cas had decided he’d tag along on, Dean insisted that him and Sam didn’t need his help but Cas had insisted that he could be of some use. It was a huge pack of werewolves that after awhile they had managed to take out. Not without Dean getting shot, however.

Right in the stomach, one bullet that probably would have killed him unless Cas wasn’t there to heal it. Sam was standing a little farther off away from them, and he watched as Cas pressed his palm to Dean’s stomach, a little light peeking out from underneath Cas’ palm before he pulled it away and Dean was no longer gushing blood. Sam was farther away, but he could still hear what they were saying. He was about to walk closer to them but then they began a conversation that Sam decided needed to be between them.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Dean panted, looking up at Castiel who was only a foot or so away from Cas.

“Like what?” Castiel questioned.

“Like you’re, I don’t know, mad at me,” Dean suggested, slowly catching his breath. Cas was avoiding eye contact with Dean as he replied.

“I’m not mad at you, Dean, I’m frustrated,” Castiel sighed.

“Frustrated?” 

“You almost died,” Castiel stated.

“So? Kinda in the job description, Cas,” Dean shot back.

“I won’t always be there to save you, Dean,” Castiel informed Dean. Sam crossed his arms, wondering if he wanted to break up this argument or see where it went.

“I’m capable of handling myself, Cas,” Dean said, and Castiel tilted his head.

“Really? Well, you sure showed me tonight. Is that what you call handling yourself, Dean? You’re not some throwaway item, Dean, you’re important,” Castiel said, raising his voice.

“Well, if I’m so important then why don’t you show me, huh, because I don’t see any evidence that I am,” Dean replied, his voice getting just as loud as Cas’. And Sam was just about to intervene because now they were just being idiots but then. Then there was a pause filled with the same damn sexual tension that Sam had to deal on just about an everyday basis. And that pause was soon followed by Cas leaning forwards, grabbing Dean’s face in his hands and smashing their lips together. 

Sam just blinked before a wide grin grew on his face, he nodded softly and sighed. “Finally,” he breathed out, eventually turning his back on Cas and Dean because they were starting to use tongue and Sam could hear the moans from all the way across the room and he really didn’t need to see that nor hear that. But at least those two idiots had gotten over themselves.

\---

There were a couple days after that wherein Dean and Cas were still kind of figuring out what they were, so Sam stayed out of their hair and pretended that he hadn’t seen them kiss and had no idea what was going on. But finally, Cas and Dean pulled Sam aside. Dean tried to spit out the words for about five minutes but finally Cas just rolled his eyes and blurted out, “Dean and I had sex so now we consider ourselves a couple.”

“Cas!” Dean hissed, looking over at Cas who just shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t need to know that, but I’m happy for you guys,” Sam said. Dean blinked.

“So, you aren’t like shocked or anything?” he inquired. Sam shook his head.

“Not really,” Sam told him.

“Huh,” Dean said simply as though he was expecting some huge reaction from Sam. Sam patted Dean’s shoulder before walking away.

“Thanks for telling me!” Sam called as he wandered into a different room. Dean just looked at Cas who looked back and both of them shrugged. At least Sam hadn’t had a freak out about it.

\---

It was a little fun to watch Dean and Castiel interact now that they had actually gotten over themselves. They were actually kinda cute to be honest. Cas moved into the bunker and he moved into Dean’s room which meant Sam moved into the room farthest away from their room because Sam found out after only a couple nights that they had a lot of sex and Cas was a fucking screamer so Sam also bought headphones for those nights where he could still hear them even all the way down the hall.

Cas brought Dean coffee every morning and Dean liked to kiss Cas on the forehead and say something sweet to him. Dean smiled more and Cas did the same. Cas came on almost every hunt and Dean made sure to be careful just because Cas told him to. When they rented motel rooms Cas stayed in Dean’s room instead of flying off somewhere for the night to let Dean and Sam sleep.

Castiel and Dean became a grossly cute couple that Sam couldn’t help but smile at. Sure it got annoying sometimes and sometimes Sam got ignored, he got banished to the backseat of the Impala because Castiel was the one to sit upfront now. But, then again, with every time Sam got ignored or he had to deal with the loudness of Dean and Cas having sex or had to deal with them accidentally making out in front of Sam, he just had the thought that at least this was for Dean. Dean had probably wanted this for a long time and now he had it. Now he was really happy despite the whole saving the World thing.

Living with them was a little awkward sometimes with the whole pet names thing and the sitting closer than need be thing and those stupid loving glances and stares. But it was almost better than what it had been before, than the awkward moments and sexual tension and longing glances. Now they were sacrificing themselves with the reason put on the table blatantly. Now they could stare at each other with love instead of longing. Now Sam didn’t have to deal with two blind idiots. He just had to deal with two lovestruck idiots. And that was almost better. It was better.

Dean was happy, Cas was happy, and that made Sam happy. All those years of longing were over and even though Sam had to deal with a different kind of longing, with one that was open and loving, it didn’t really matter. Because at least Dean, at least Cas, and at least Sam had a little happiness to hold on to. That was what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought, it's not my usual PWP but I kinda liked writing it!! Maybe you'd like to see more fics like this or maybe you have some suggestions for future fics!! Whatever it is, feel free to let me know :) You can send me prompts, ideas, or even just talk to me on [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you'd like!! Other than that, thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
